


Good Luck!

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, good luck, luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For the prompt : luckThis can be set at any time in either my RCD universe or HWU/AU universe
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Red Carpet Diaries), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Good Luck!

**[[RCD Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[HWU Masterlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)]**

\-----------------------

“Wait,” Alex called as Thomas neared the door. He had a meeting with an investor to finance his next film. 

Alex reached up on her tiptoes brushing her lips against the rough hair on his cheek. “Good luck!”

“Luck won’t finance this project,” Thomas argued his face unmoved by the gesture. “The film will live or die by the value of the story and my vision for it.”

Alex shook her head, smiling at his predictable response. “Break a leg?”

Thomas’s head turned slightly to the side. “That is both the wrong expression and equally superfluous.”

“Knock ‘em dead?” Alex offered much to Thomas’s growing disapproval, the frown on his face spreading. “Go forth and conquer? Take home the crown? Ooo! May the odds be ever in your favor?”

“Alex!” Thomas interrupted.

“Wait, I’ve got more! Live Long and Prosper!” Alex offered in her best Spock voice with the accompanying hand gesture. She could barely contain her laughter as she fell into Thomas, burying her face in his chest. “May the force be with you! Luke, I am your father!”

“You are getting further off course and that last one isn’t even an accurate quote,” Thomas protested lifting her face to his.

“Just be you!” Alex suggested, her thumb caressed the spot on his cheek where her lips once rested. “Your hard work, dedication, and talent will speak for itself.”

Thomas lowered his lips to hers, kissing her softly. “Thank you!”

“Now, we don’t want you being late. I of all people know how much you despise that!” Alex stepped aside letting Thomas continue his way out the door. She couldn’t resist getting one more in. Before she shut the door behind him, Alex slapped his butt “Go get ‘em, tiger!”

Thomas’s muscled stiffened, eyes widened, as his skin tingled from the unexpected touch. By the time he turned back, Alex was already safely behind the closed door. 

His lip curled up. He was more determined than ever to come back with good news to celebrate and return the favor!


End file.
